The ability to connect information technology infrastructure reliably, cost-effectively and securely is of high importance for today's global enterprises. To communicate with customers, clients, business partners, employees, etc., the Internet has proven to be more appropriate compared to private communication networks. However, communication via the Internet, which typically uses TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol), also increases the requirements for data security. Network firewalls are one of the many examples of solutions for network security.
Enterprise Web Application Services build an important foundation for such client, customer, and employee communication. A very common configuration for hosting such enterprise web Application Services is shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, an enterprise can offer web Application Services to various clients and there are several possibilities for clients to connect to the servers depending on the location of the client relative to the servers' location. The servers which provide the Application Services are typically located in the enterprise's data center 1016 and are accessible, directly or indirectly, via World-Wide-Web (WWW) servers 1012. Sometimes enterprises provide access to the Application Services by making the application servers directly accessible by putting those application servers into a Demilitarized Zone (DMZ) 1011.
A client 1003 may connect via a Local Area Network (LAN) through the enterprise's intranet 1013. Another client 1004 may connect through a Wireless LAN (WLAN) to the intranet 1013. Yet another client 1005 may be located inside the enterprise's campus network 1015, which connects to the enterprise's intranet 1013. An enterprise may have zero or more campuses 1014 and 1015. Yet another client 1001 may connect through the Internet 1000, or a client 1002 may have a mobile connection to the Internet 1000. In any case to prevent illegitimate access to the enterprise's web Application Services, the “inside” of the enterprise's network, the intranet 1013, is protected by having a network perimeter 1010, which may comprise firewalls, associated network interconnect, and additional resources “within” the perimeter network configured so as to be broadly accessible to users on the “outside” of the enterprise.
Behind the perimeter 1010, access is granted to legitimate client requests only, while illegitimate access is rejected. The fundamentals in determining whether an access request is legitimate or not are based on the network reference model from the International Organization for Standardization (ISO). This ISO network reference model classifies Network Services into seven layers.
Traditionally, ISO Layer-4 to ISO Layer-7 services have been developed either as server-hardware and -software based single-function (or even multi-function) network appliances or as service modules on ISO Layer-2 to ISO Layer-3 packet switches. The latter approach, though welcomed initially, has not gained momentum in the market place due to the inherent cost and complexity of managing stream-oriented ISO Layer-4 to ISO Layer-7 services in the same product that was originally designed for packet-oriented ISO Layer-2 to ISO Layer-3 switching/routing. In reality, ISO Layer-4 to ISO Layer-7 service modules never became integral parts of the packet switching architecture, because the needs and tradeoffs are quite different. The network appliance approach has been very successful in introducing new innovative functions into the data center, such as Application Front Ends, Application Firewalls, and Wide Area Network (WAN) Optimizations, in a very short period of time, albeit at a lower performance and scalability. However, this approach has also led to the proliferation of multiple single-function network appliances in the enterprise network, particularly for multi-service deployments. Multiple network appliances functioning in the path of a client-server-connection introduce high latency due to multiple transport protocol termination, and involve high management and deployment complexity as the network needs to be carefully designed, taking all failure scenarios into consideration. Customers have begun to experience the negative impact of deploying multiple single-function network appliances and are looking for alternatives. Also, as enterprise data centers migrate to higher bandwidth Ethernet and to converged interconnect fabric, the existing ISO Layer-4 to ISO Layer-7 solutions become ineffective. With this as the background, there is a need for next generation architectures to securely, efficiently and reliably deliver ISO Layer-4 to ISO Layer-7 services.